Dead Frontier/Issue 144
SPECIAL NOTE: First and foremost, I would like the thank everyone for reading for the past year. Every reader, commenter, even casual skimmer--thank you. Secondly, writing this stories has helped me in ways many of you couldn't even imagine. It has been so fun (for the most part :P) and I don't regret a thing. Again, thank you. Enjoy. This is Issue #144 of Dead Frontier, titled Legacy. ''This is the finale of '''Volume 24', and the final full-length issue of Dead Frontier. Issue 144 - Legacy Lucy rests her own head against the wall as Adam’s sits in her lap. Her face is turned away just enough that Hunter’s body is out of view if she opens her eyes. But being stuck in the same room with him is just as torturous. She needs to get out. She checks once more to make sure Adam is breathing—he’s inhaling slowly, making a soft wheezing sound, but he’s alive from what she can tell—and slips her body out from under him. When she stands, she feels dizzy. She presses a hand against the wall for support and manages to keep herself upright. Down and to her left is the only bag they brought with them—it’s hers, and Adam had offered to carry it. Blood stains the front but she grabs it anyway, tearing through the contents. There’s food, but there’s no way she could eat. Water is what she and, more importantly, Adam, need. But there’s nothing. She tosses the bag to the ground with a curse and heads to the other end of the dining area. She searches through the two small storage rooms available in the tiny bar, but finds nothing. She’s practically turned the place upside down when she musters the strength to return to the countertop where Adam’s amputation was completed. Attached to a makeshift compartment under the counter, there is a gun. Surging with a new burst of energy, she removes the oddly small gun, checks for bullets inside (she’s slightest disappointed to find that there are only three), and stuffs it into her waistband. This should make it easier if Adam doesn’t— She stops the thought before it can even finish. Hunter was right; she always finds a way to make it about her, and how afraid she is. She isn’t the one suffering here—Adam is. Her search for water has still been a failure. She hasn’t bothered to check the bathrooms, since there’s no way the plumbing still works after all this time. But it’s the only place she hasn’t checked, her last hope. She swings open the door to the cramped women’s restroom. On one wall, there are two sinks with mirrors hanging above them. A few feet behind, there are two stalls. Her stomach churns again, a mix of guilt, frustration, and the result of being without sustenance all day. She grabs onto the first sink, grips her hands on both ends, and takes heavy breaths, hoping to quell some of the pain. It doesn’t work. In fact, the longer she stands here, leaning over this sink, the worse it gets—not just the pain, but everything. Dean’s demise, which she had no time to think about until now. Adam’s condition. That axe in Hunter’s skull. Everything amplifies, so close to being absolutely insufferable. ---- “You’re not a terrible person. That’s...just ridiculous.” Lucy says this matter-of-factly, sitting across from Cole in the empty kitchen of the current abandoned house they and the rest of the group have decided to dwell in for a couple days. She’s finally decided to bring up the topic of his chronic self-loathing--and now she’s regretting it. She doesn’t like when he talks like this, when he gets that look in his eyes that says there is no purpose. “Should I run down the list for you?” he says. He sits up straight, sets his elbow on the table, and lifts up his index finger. “I could start with the fact that nine people are dead because of me--” He notices a sudden, shocked change in her expression. “--wait, did you even know that?” He brings his arm down and lets his palm rest on the wooden surface of the table. “No,” she says. He pauses. “So, when I say ‘I murdered nine people,’ what does that make you think?” “That you had your reasons.” “Your opinion of me doesn’t change--at all?” “No.” He scoffs and leans back in his chair. “Don’t lie to me.” She stares at him disbelievingly. “Why would I?” She sounds angry now, defensive. “I told you, the day you came back to the hotel with your fucked up leg that nothing would ever change what I thought about you. Do you remember?” He does. But he doesn’t say so. “I think I get it. You don’t know what it’s like,” he says slowly. “You’ve never decided someone’s 'fate'--you’ve never had that kind of responsibility.” She doesn’t know if he realizes how patronizing that sounds, but he continues on anyway. "It makes you rethink everything...you just took the most valuable thing 'anyone' can ever own. What gives you--what gives any living person--that right? Nothing. Even when you have no other choice..." He searches for the words and settles on a shrug, lifting his arms up in an exasperated gesture. "I--I dunno. Some part of you's gone--forever. Doesn't matter what the situation is." Then, he laughs. It's a tragic chuckle, and his eyes drift the ground. "And I've done it 'nine' fucking times, so..." "That doesn't mean anything--" She starts a hopeful counterargument, but he cuts her off briskly. "It does." He doesn't have to say anymore. The look in his eye says that it means everything. He sighs, and rests his cheek on his palm. His expression softens, as does his tone. "I get that you're trying to make me feel better. Thank you, but--God forbid--when the moment comes, you'll understand. Maybe." He slides the chair away from the table and stands. "Cole--" she protests. But he limps away without a response, running a hand through his hair as he disappears down the hall. ---- When Lucy finally lets the memory slip away, she stands up straight and wipes the tears from her cheeks. She found no water, but Adam still needs her attention. She’s ready to turn when she hears a groan from behind her. She sighs and turns begrudgingly. An infected struggles to escape the stall behind her. Eventually, it finds a way by pushing its shoulder against the flimsy stall door. It nearly falls, picks itself up, and watches Lucy. It’s in such terrible condition that Lucy doesn’t even bother. She grabs the handle, opens the door, walks out, only listening as the infected growls and claws at the walls uselessly. She makes her way over to Adam again. When he comes into view, she freezes. She listens. He’s groaning. It’s an eerie noise that fills the small, empty space. “Oh, God...no,” she mutters and takes a step forward. He makes that same terrible sound, and this time, he reaches for her. She’s not sure if she can do this again. The ripple effects from Hunter’s last moments still have her hands trembling, and they shake even more as she reaches for the pistol in her waistband. “Adam?” she whispers, raising the gun. Her tears have made him and the rest of the world blur, but she takes a step forward. He continues to make that inhumane sound, louder, louder. It hasn’t even been forty five minutes since she buried that axe in Hunter’s skull. And this is just the icing on the cake, apparently. She takes a deep breath, tightens her hands around the pistol. She’s not hesitating as much as she did with Hunter. She’s ready--this is right. But then Adam mumbles, barely perceptible: “L-Lucy?” “Oh, my God.” She let’s the gun drop to the floor with an obnoxious clang and rushes over to him. She falls onto her knees, grips him by the shoulders. She’s so relieved, so happy, she’s actually laughing, but the sound is intermixed with choking sobs. “You’re okay.” He blinks a couple times and looks at her oddly. “Wha…?” he says. He looks around, trying to put the world back into focus. His eyes eventually settle on his leg, which is now just a stump wrapped in a bloody jacket. “My...my leg used to be there. Right?” Lucy nods and wipes her face with her sleeve. “You got bit.” “Oh.” He looks around some more. It only takes a second for him to spot Hunter’s motionless form. He doesn’t even want to ask any questions. He rests his head back and stares up at the faded ceiling. ---- “Alright, so...we’ve got a tube,” Daniel says, emerging from the murky hardware store and back into the sunlight. He holds up the plastic tube for Jake to see. “I think that’s all w-we need,” Jake says, but he sounds uncertain. “Right?” “I dunno. She’s the one that knows what she’s doin’.” His nods his head toward Harlow, who’s waiting expectantly by the car. It’s a light green, dusty sedan, the interior in just as terrible condition as the outside. She’s checked the engine already, and it appears decent enough. She just hopes looks aren’t deceiving in this instance. “We’ve got a tube,” Daniel says simply, and he hands it toward her. She just looks at it. “Gas can?” she asks. “What?” “We need a gas can. Something similar at least.” “Oh. Right. Makes sense.” He flushes with embarrassment. “We’ll keep looking then.” “Maybe...one of you should stay here.” She looks pointedly at Daniel and hands the tube back. “No problem.” “Come on--” Harlow says to Jake, and she suddenly can’t recall his name. “Jake,” he says blankly. “Right. Jake.” She adjusts the rifle hanging around her shoulder as she begins to walk. Jake follows obediently. “I’m Emma. I don’t know if I told you.” “You did. And I remembered.” She chuckles at his wit and spews out an apology. “There’s a lot going on,” she says. “I just forgot--sorry.” He’s unresponsive, and she shoots him a brief glance before continuing on in silence. They head back into the hardware store per Harlow’s request but return about fifteen minutes later empty handed. Instead, they pass by a myriad of boarded up storefronts, but absolutely none of these places could be of use to them. Harlow’s rise in frustration is palpable, so much so that her annoyance rubs off on Jake until he’s muttering curses under his breath every time they pass a decrepit building. “Maybe we should pop some trunks,” he suggests. Harlow stops and sighs, letting her hands fall to her sides. She does a quick visual sweep, hoping for some kind of direction to a gas station, another hardware shop--anything--until she spots movement in a window. It’s a woman, looking at she and Jake from the front window of an old bar. And she looks familiar. ---- Lucy has her hands pressed against the bar’s front window, gawking at the two figures. Adam had requested a drink to numb the pain. While searching through the excess supply of alcohol, she noticed unmistakable movement from behind the glass. Her heart had jumped in her chest, but now she’s getting over the shock and coming to terms with what this means. It’s Jake. And...some woman. A soldier. She’s slightly familiar, but her name is impossible to recall. Finally, Lucy pulls herself from the window and hurries outside. “Lucy?” Jake says quietly, disbelievingly as Lucy rushes toward him. He steps forward himself, and he can’t say another word before she pulls him into a hug. Harlow just watches with a barely discernible smile forming on her lips. “Thank God,” Lucy says, smiling, too. “Whoa. You’re, like, hurting me. S-seriously.” He laughs as she lets him go, and the joy in her eyes similarly overtakes his expression. He’s startled at how quickly it’s gone when she finally pulls away completely. “What happened--who were you with?” she asks. “Daniel.” “That’s it? Where is he?” Jake nods. “He’s okay. He’s k-keeping watch. We--” He points his thumb at Harlow. “--were looking f-for stuff to get gas. I--I dunno where anyone else is.” He gulps hard and scratches his head. “You?” Lucy has to compose herself with a breath. “It was--it was me, Dean, Hunter, and Adam. At first. Dean and Hunter…” She trails off and Jake nods, allowing her to skip over that grisly detail. “Adam got bit--on the leg. Hunter cut it off and--and he’s okay. He’s okay.” “In there?” Harlow says, stepping forward and looking toward the bar. Lucy nods. “Come on.” She breaks into a jog--Lucy and Jake follow until they reach the front door. Harlow swings it open, stepping in warily. Immediately, she hears a painful groaning. She tiptoes toward it and soon turns into the dining area. Surprising even herself, the sight nearly makes her gag. Hunter is right in the center. An axe protrudes from his head, and Adam lies in the corner, his eyes barely open. “Holy shit,” Jake whispers. “What--” “Can you two get the body out?” Harlow asks before he can finish. She honestly can’t stand to look at it any longer. She moves over to Adam, kneeling down next to him. Jake looks up at Lucy. She’s frozen--her eyes are locked on the blood pool that has formed around Hunter. “I’ll do it,” Jake says. Her look tells him all he needs to know for now. ---- When Jake returns, he’s sweaty and exhausted. Only the axe lies on the floor now, along with copious amounts of blood. Hunter is gone. Harlow has taken to tending to Adam on her own, and Lucy sits in the far corner, looking away. Jake approaches her slowly. “Hey,” he says. She doesn’t show any sign that she’s noticed him. “Lucy.” She looks up blankly. “Yeah?” “I--I was gonna say we should...probably get D-Daniel.” She stands without protest, making sure to grab her bag, and he gets the OK from Harlow before they head out. Lucy still has that pistol, so he’s not worried about lack of protection. The silence they walk in is filled with curiosity, unanswered questions, terrible grief. She does not want to talk, that much is obvious. But he has to know. “What happened to him?” Jake asks. She takes a moment to answer. “He was gonna turn if I didn’t,” she says. “Oh...why didn’t you use that?” he asks, pointing to the gun. “Didn’t find it until later.” “Ouch.” He stuffs his hands in his pockets, tries to imagine what happened in the bar. “You did the r-right thing. And you’re crazy brave for doing it, too.” She’s not sure if she wants to answer. Really, she just wants to drop the topic altogether. There’s a yell before she can decide--a familiar sound that stops them both in their tracks. Daniel comes sprinting down the street a few seconds later, waving his arms frantically. “The herd’s caught up! Coming this way!” he shouts. “Can’t go back that way!” They double back to the bar--when Harlow hears the abrupt stomping of boots, she turns, her rifle instinctively aimed toward the sound. Daniel, Lucy, and Jake emerge into the dining area, and she drops her gun with a relieved breath. “Herd’s coming. We’ve gotta go,” Daniel says. As he speaks, his wide eyes are held onto Adam. But he knows this isn’t the time for questions. “I can take him.” “Careful,” Harlow snaps as Daniel crouches down. Adam groans as Daniel lifts him. A heavy intake of alcohol has dulled the pain some, fortunately. “We’ve--gotta find a new car.” Daniel takes a few breaths as he talks, jogging slowly with Adam and trying to conserve as much energy as he can. He’s not sure how long this trek will be. Once they’re outside, they can hear the barreling of the herd. Harlow, Lucy, and Jake go frantically searching for keys. Seemingly never-ending amounts of cars pass by and there’s not a set of keys in sight. Until Jake spots one, leaging him to jump up and down excitedly in childish glee. Unfortunately, the first infected that make up the massive herd have already reached the far end of the street. They pile inside, Lucy, Adam, and Daniel in the backseat, Harlow driving, and Jake in the passenger. Harlow turns the keys--the engine sputters and dies out. She can’t say she wasn’t expecting that. “Shit,” she says, immediately opening the door and heading over to the front hood. “Holy fuck--” Daniel says. Adam’s leg has started bleeding once more. “What the hell do I do?” Jake and Lucy look absolutely baffled. “What the hell do I do?!” he repeats. Lucy’s jacket is still wrapped around the stump, and he tries putting more pressure on it. It’s not enough--the blood seeps through, drenching his hands. Harlow has popped the hood, and she squints her eyes at the dusty mechanics of the car. She’s not sure what she can do. She clearly doesn’t have much experience with cars. Definitely not enough to get them out of this mess. She slams the hood shut, looks over the car at the approaching herd. Her heart drops, and when she meets Jake’s expectant eyes, her stomach feels a similar pain. “I’m sorry,” she mouths silently. Jake’s face falls. Impulsively, he slides himself into the driver’s seat and turns the keys. There’s an ugly sputtering before the engine gives in again. “Fucking...come...on,” he says, tears filling his eyes. He dares to glance into the rearview mirror. There’s no way. He finally lets himself sob, pressing his forehead against the steering wheel. ---- “Jake.” Jake turns his head at the sound of a voice. He sits alone on a couch, watching the pale moon visible from the window. Cole stands in the hall, nothing but a shadow, but his figure comes into view when he steps forward. It’s a struggle, since he no longer has his cane. He’d returned a few hours ago with the rest of the group, with the news that most of their food is gone and Chloe is dead. Not a very good night. “You shouldn’t b-be walking on that thing, man,” Jake says as Cole walks over slowly, eventually setting himself on the couch next to him. Cole stretches his leg out with a groan before leaning back. “I don’t care. Just a leg,” Cole says. There’s a short pause. “You should go to bed.” “Can’t.” “Did you try?” “Yeah.” Cole sighs. “Me too.” Jake stares out the window for a few more seconds before turning his entire body to face him. “And...I’m sorry, b-by the way.” Jake wasn’t close to Chloe himself, but he knew how long Cole had known her. An apology only seems appropriate. To his surprise, Cole doesn’t respond, but looks straight ahead. “Are you okay?” “No,” Cole says with a small shrug. “No, I’m not.” He pauses as sits up straight. “I gave up a...long time ago. This is just fucking insult to injury.” “...Was that a pun or something?” Jake says, nodding to his knee. “What--no,” Cole says, laughing shortly. “It might as well be. You don’t take anything I say to heart, anyway.” “Yeah I do,” Jake says, suddenly serious, almost defensive. Cole scoffs. “Yeah, right.” “I’m serious, man.” Cole narrows his eyes at him, still a bit skeptical. Of all people, Jake doesn’t seem to be the epitome of a listener. “Then if I tell you something right now, will you actually listen--internalize it?” The time for joking has clearly passed, and Jake swallows hard. He nods, not entirely sure why the look Cole is giving him is making him nervous. “Don’t be...like me, okay?” Cole says simply, and Jake furrows his eyebrows. “What? Why--” Jake begins. “There is...absolutely no way I’m coming back from this. You’ve got time...so don’t fuck it up.” Jake still sits, stupefied, wanting to ask more. But in the dim lighting, he can see Cole is near tears, eyes glistening in the moonlight. So he just nods. Internalizes his words. ---- Jake opens his eyes. Harlow still stands in front of the hood, but then she moves around to the passenger side door. She enters, slides into her seat. She covers her face in her hands and cries, harder than she ever has in front of strangers, harder than she ever has before. Jake glances into the rearview mirror again, this time to see Lucy and Daniel still struggling to keep Adam conscious. Jake reaches for the keys and turns them again. Nothing happens. He’s not giving up--he still has time. Again, again, and again he turns those keys until that sputtering engine no longer makes that wretched noise, but the beautiful sound of a working engine slams his ears. He wants to burst into tears again, but of joy this time. Harlow looks up, dumbfounded, and a smile engulfs her face. “I--I don’t know how to drive,” Jake says, wiping his face. “Gas--press the gas,” Harlow says pointing frantically toward the floor of the car. Jake presses his foot to the gas--it’s a rough start, but the car takes off. ---- Lienne has fallen asleep with Ivy’s head pressed against her shoulder. She rises when the truck comes to a slow stop. Ivy stirs as well, along with Tora. Elliott, one of the trucks four soldiers, stands to address. “Everyone--please exit in an orderly fashion,” he says. Lienne nearly jumps to her feet when she realizes what’s happening. But she manages to contain herself. “Are we here?” she asks. “Yeah?” “Really?” Elliott looks at her weirdly. “...Yeah,” he says slowly. And just like that, their journey is complete. The trucks back doors open to a warm night, to bustling streets. Stuffed in the back of the truck, Lienne, Ivy, and Tora are forced to wait until most everyone else has exited. Just watching their mystified faces as they leave has their excitement boiling. Elliott takes each of them by the hand as he assists them in dropping to the ground from the truck. It’s an amazingly gorgeous scene. “Oh, my God,” Tora says, maybe a little too loudly. But she can’t help it. The stores and apartments that line the streets are lit up brightly; the skyscrapers in the distance illuminate the sky, forcing the stars into invisibility. This side of the street has been closed off, but the other lane is packed with cars, honking in the traffic. Even a man on a bicycle passes them on the sidewalk. Ivy stares at the scene in amazement. Her hand has clenched around Lienne’s, her mouth slightly agape. As pessimistic as Tora was in the truck, a couple tears have begun to spill onto her cheeks. But Ivy can only smile. ---- “You wanna be a teacher?” Cole says, with a forced disgusted look. He sits at a table in this old house, his cane at his side, and he pops a cracker into his mouth. Ivy copies him and snatches one up as well. “Why’d you say it like that?” Ivy asks with a frown. “Because...school.” He scrunches up his nose. “Because school…” “Sucks.” “No, it doesn’t.” “Well, you were good at it.” “So?” “So, you like it,” he says matter-of-factly. “I, for one, sucked at it. So I hate it.” “It’s not just that. I wanna help people, too. Little kids.” He can’t help but grin at her sweet sincerity. “Be a doctor.” “No. Blood and stuff. Gross,” she says. “Policewoman.” “Do I look like I could be a policewoman, Cole?” She eats another cracker as he laughs, more loudly than she’s seen him chuckle in recent memory. “You’ve just gotta...bulk up. You’ll be good. Eat a few more of these.” He slides the box of crackers closer to her, and she takes a few more in her hands. “Writing sounds fun, too,” she says, and she raises her eyebrows at him. “How’s that?” “For some reason, I like the sound of that one. But...I think you could do whatever you wanted. Even if it’s being a...teacher.” He drags the last word out, as if it hurts just to say it. But he drops the act and smiles at her again. She reciprocates it naturally. ---- The drive goes through the night, and rather than stopping, Harlow and Daniel have taken turns with the driving. Harlow, having been down these roads to and from Los Angeles so many times, knows where she’s going. And she can’t wait to get these poor people there. Currently, the sun rises, leaving the sky a beautiful orange. Adam rests in the back seat, his legs over Lucy’s lap. Jake sits to her left, watching Adam with wariness. He looks okay, as far as he can tell. Not infected, at least. “How long has it been?” Lucy asks suddenly. “Since we heard about this place?” Jake ruminates the questions for a bit. The memories of that plane crash hit him hard. “A couple months,” he says. “Seems longer.” She pauses, and sighs. “Long enough.” “What’s your plan? For when w-we get there?” She can’t deny this has been a question she’s thought of ever since she found out she was pregnant. And suddenly she realizes no one, technically, knows anymore. Dean and Hunter were the only ones she told. This revelation hits her hard, brings her back to that dark place she’s been dwelling in this entire day. But then it’s gone. A lighter mood sets upon her. A safe haven awaits her--a child is in her future. Her purpose has been set in stone. “I don’t know yet,” she says instead. “You?” “Me either. I might celebrate not dying.” She actually laughs, but quells it quickly. “How about I get you a beer when we get there?” He grins at her. “Sounds good.” Daniel finds their laughter so out of place. He rests his heads in his hands, looking down at his lap. He has already accepted Tora’s absence, accepted her death. But he still doesn’t know. He’d rather have her demise confirmed than have to sit and worry and wonder. He tries to make this positive--think about his safety. But he can’t, not when only four of them made it. And Adam’s fate is still up in the air. He sighs, stays in the position until Harlow taps him on the shoulder. He looks up and sees a wall of metal gates. They seem to sweep the clouds--he gawks, finally pulled out of his terrible thoughts. “Wow,” he says, absolutely awestruck. Harlow rubs her eyes once before exiting the car. Daniel watches as she waves her arms, shouts, but he can’t make out what he says. His mind is spinning. He finds himself stepping out of the car, staring upwards at the unending metal sky-rise. Adam stirs, mutters something. “Adam,” Lucy whispers. “Adam, you awake?” “Huh?” he says. “We’re here. We made it.” She uses her shoulder to wipe the tears, and she looks up to see Jake with a lopsided smile on his face. “Where?” “LA.” His eyes open a little wider, and he lifts his head as much as he can. Just then, the gates begin to open with a heavy groaning noise. Slowly, slowly, slowly. His cheeks feel wet with the opening of those gates, and he lets his head rest down again. He smiles--it’s a wonderful feeling, and for a few moments, the pain in his leg has gone. Lucy finally looks up, viewing the gates through the windshield. After what seems like an eternity, they are open fully, revealing the skyscrapers and bustling life behind them. Accentuated by an ocean-like sky, the city kisses the clouds. It's just as beautiful as she imagined. Category:Dead Frontier Category:Dead Frontier Issues Category:Issues Category:Walkerbait22's Stories